Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a drinking fountain for pet, and more particularly to a spout structure of the pet fountain.
The conventional pet fountain comprises a water container which is provided at the bottom with a projecting tube in communication with the hollow interior of the water container. The projecting tube is used to discharge water held in the hollow interior of the water container. The projecting tube is provided at the outer end with a spout tube which is detachably fastened with the outer end of the projecting tube and is provided therein with a hollow seat and a ball located movably in the hollow seat to serve as a sealer. The ball is partially exposed through the open end of the spout tube. The ball is moved inward by the tongue of a pet, thereby allowing the passage of water. As the tongue of the pet is withdrawn from the ball, the ball falls back into place to seal off the spout tube. After a prolonged usage of the conventional pet fountain, the ball is susceptible to being clogged in the seat. As a result, the ball can not be easily moved in the seat by the act of licking with the tongue of a pet.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pet fountain which is free of the deficiency of the conventional pet fountain described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the pet fountain comprising a water container which is provided with an outlet and a spout tube fastened detachably with the outlet. The spout tube is provided therein with a hollow seat and a ball. The hollow seat is provided in the inner wall with an annular stop edge. The ball is movably located in the hollow seat such that the ball is stopped by the annular stop edge. The annular stop edge serves to support the ball so as to prevent the ball from making an excessively intimate contact with the inner wall of the hollow seat, thereby averting the obstruction of the hollow seat by the ball.